


奶茶幻想（童话风）

by 852254661, concentrategranules



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852254661/pseuds/852254661, https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: 脑洞起了如果他们是奶茶佐料……





	奶茶幻想（童话风）

1.龟苓膏先生不开心  
龟苓膏先生发现自己养在培养皿里的小家伙不见了。那明明是他最心爱的小椰果！  
然而椰果早就嫌弃他了，所以龟苓膏先生很伤心。  
明明最爱你的是我。  
可怜的龟苓膏先生，他也不想想龟苓膏和椰果根本不搭啊。  
所以椰果跟龟苓膏不亲，不是非常正常的么？  
想开一点，蜂蜜的相性才是更好的。  
（蜂蜜先生：不，我不喜欢龟苓膏先生。）

2.椰果先生不开心  
椰果先生一直都知道自己是龟苓膏先生培养出来的。  
他非常非常厌烦那龟苓膏。  
我本来该是普通椰果，或许身为普通椰果的感觉并不是那么好，但是这不代表椰果先生想变成芦荟果粒！  
今天的椰果先生依然不愉快。  
如果有一天，那个龟苓膏变成烧仙草就好了。  
（龟苓膏先生：什么？我不可能甜的，永远不可能！）

3.西米露三胞胎不开心  
比起椰果来讲，西米露要小那么些。  
但是奶茶加椰果的还是比加西米露的多，甚至西米露还是作为椰果陪衬而存在。  
三胞胎不服气：明明我们也是有独有风味的。  
他们一直把蜂蜜先生叫哥，不过蜂蜜先生明显把他们当成椰果的从属。  
事实上西米露搭椰果是真的棒。  
所以西米露们对椰果先生的怨气大大的。  
（西米露小弟弟们：尼桑QAQ）

4．珍珠大汉不开心  
隔壁的珍珠大汉不开心  
黑色的、圆滚滚的黑糖珍珠气得滚来滚去。  
说好的明明是叫珍珠奶茶，但是怎么一个个的都喜欢椰果！  
那家伙有什么好的。  
樱花粉圆小姐说，你就是想对他发脾气。  
黑糖珍珠先生回答，这不是应该的么。  
珍珠与椰果的不兼容就是天生的啊！  
（椰果先生：嗯？！）

5．蜂蜜先生不开心  
甜丝丝的蜜香飘散在空气中。晶莹剔透，世界的宝物。  
蜂蜜先生总是遇到一些糟糕的事情，平常的时候他都木着个脸毫无笑容。  
只是，他的眼睛看着樱花粉圆的时候，最是明亮温柔。  
（樱花粉圆：我的！嗷！）

6、柠檬先生不开心  
蜂蜜柠檬茶是一个很经典的搭配。柠檬先生想着要是蜂蜜先生肯加入就好了。  
黑莓先生就带着自己的好搭档红莓先生去找了蜂蜜先生。  
而蜂蜜先生表示不会加入水果沙拉战队。  
于是听着手下汇报的柠檬先生，又酸了一次。  
（黑糖珍珠大汉：水果沙拉哪有珍珠奶茶好！  
红莓先生：胡说八道！）

END IF

最后，对应表  
龟苓膏——宝条  
椰果——萨菲罗斯  
西米露——思念体（卡达裘、洛兹、亚祖）  
黑糖珍珠——巴雷特  
樱花粉圆——爱丽丝  
蜂蜜——克劳德  
柠檬——路法斯  
黑莓——鲁德  
红莓——雷诺  
生命之流是奶，杰诺瓦是茶，就这样【

**Author's Note:**

> 我想点杯奶茶了……肚子咕咕咕……


End file.
